wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bunting
please adopt him |-|Character= __NOEDITSECTION__ A heart without dreams is like a bird without feathers. please don't use anything on this page without asking first. code by grape ◄ Appearance ► Bunting is a relatively normal AviWing, not one poking from the crowd, but rather blending in nicely, like creamer to coffee. He is a soft cream color, a soft and peaceful color to look at, and has speckles of a darker browns and light reddish pinks. His crest is smaller than most, a darker colored crest that trickles down to the nape of his neck, and it's soft and a bit fleshy. Bunting has strange, unusually pale purple eyes. He has an average built of an AviWing, but is more petite than most of his tribe, and has skinny bones sticking out of his skin. Bunting is lanky, with long, skinny legs and arms, and a rather thin body. He has a thin yet short whip-like tail with a large fan of feathers on the tips, which are virtually harmless, Bunting often wears a collared shirt. He also wears a little satchel, worked in like a belt around his waist, containing quills, scrolls, and hard candies. He has long pants with tall boots. He has a small pair of frames, but likes contacts a bit more than his glasses. ◄ Personality ► Enthusiastic is a word that comes to mind when talking to Bunting, along with trusting, naive, and kind. Bunting is an extremely eager dragon, always showing up to his daily lessons with Sapling in writing, even when he's sick. He's usually seen with a kind, upbeat smile on his snout, giving dragons a friendly wave and going about his day. Even the grumpiest of dragons can't help but return the wave to the little dragonet, always smiling. Bunting is very kind, not one to turn a dragon down at all, even if that dragon was a criminal or a bully. Because of this, he's often taken advantage of, being twisted and pulled about like a puppet to cruel dragons using him. He doesn't know what happens, and falls into their traps of manipulation. Bunting doesn't really mind though, and he believes in the good of dragonkind, much to the dismay of Sapling and his parents, who have seen him hurt mentally or physically. He loves being the center of attention, whether he's reading a story or when he has to present a project. He gets worried or nervous whenever someone doesn't notice him. Bunting also enjoys creating plans out of thin air, and has large dreams for a little dragonet. He has been diagnosed with mild autism, although it wasn't that obvious. He is extremely sound sensitive, and has headaches and stomach aches whenever there's too much noise going on. He likes to stim by nibbling on things, like quills and pens and rocks. He has a dream to be better than even Sapling one day, and hopes to achieve it. ◄ Backstory ► Born to two middle-classed AviWings, Bunting had a normal childhood, going to school, eager to learn, becoming top in his classes, and so on. When he was little, he loved stories, being read children's books when he was tired, and reading the grade-level books at his school. Bunting went quickly up the story levels, and his parents were a little worried that he might read things he wasn't supposed to, so they bought him a journal and some ink and encouraged him to write his own stories to distract him from the adult books. Though it was just a little thing to keep him occupied, when they found that Bunting had been writing stories and stashing them in his room, they were entranced by how amazingly well-written they were by a 9 year old. Seeing that he could get a scholar by his amazing writing, they taught him as best they could, taking him away from the school and homeschooling him for the rest of his current life. Bunting was 14 when they let him back to school, starting his first year at a brand new school. Though they were worried that he might not get the right education in writing in the classes, they took him to Sapling. Sapling, though against the idea, grudgingly took the AviWing under his teaching, teaching him writing and story education. He grew to be a intelligent young dragon, and his stories were spectactular, but he still has more to learn, and was eager to. ◄ Trivia ► *a bunting is a seed-eating bird, and are related to sparrows and finches *he hates pickled foods, but hates pickled plums the most *he has a love for sweets ◄ Abilities ► With a lanky frame and spindly talons, it's easy to just look at Bunting and dismiss him as a dragonet having a strange growth spurt, with nothing that special about him. Never judge a bird by its appearance. Bunting is a young writer-in-training, gifted with a talon at good writing. Even when he was little, he was a great little story teller, fascinated with books and how the words just created different worlds in his mind. He loves writing with all his little heart. A big dream he wants to obtain is to become a great writer. Bunting enjoys writing fanfiction about young male adventurers, romance, and basically anything he has read, he will write. He loves reading Sapling's stories, and wants to become a great writer like him one day. Like a normal AviWing, he has tail quills, which are loose and are able to be waved around for them to release their hold on his tail. However, unlike normal AviWings, his tail quills are extremely hard to remove, making them useless to attack, but good for writing. |-|Relationships= __NOEDITSECTION__ The journey is not about destination, but the companions you make on the way. ◄ Relationships ► Sapling Bunting thinks of Sapling as a fatherly mentor figure. He wants to do nothing but perfection to please his grumpy teacher. Although he's often put down, he always gets back up to try his best to impress. insert insert insert insert |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ Before you fly, you have to believe you can. ◄ Gallery ► my art fanart Bunting infobox.png|Daybreak! Bunting.jpg|Ahill! iWAFyQaU9U2mDpzZaNxW7kpdu2EG6hyDRIV9kzAhTxzIopFYwVRv0p2u0MmQ.png|SleepyCreeper! Category:AviWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:Characters